kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Cave
Here be dragons. __TOC__ About the room Dragon's Cave was created on June 17th and is owned by Tathar. The cave is littered with scratchings on the walls and has speakers disguised as rocks set up to echo eurobeat music throughout the cave's many passages... The people, are awesome. Tathar, the room owner has left the chatroom for many years now. We know RP is not allowed, but we RP as no moderator has come in yet. Notes "Here be dragons" is a reference to the Lenox Globe, which used it in Latin form. The phrase is normally used to denote dangerous and unexplored areas, but is more frequently used literally in Dragon's Cave. Dragon's Cave is awesome filled with people. Everyone come to this chatroom as it is an awesome. Dragon's Cave is also filled with countless Role-Playing addicts, which do not care whether RP is allowed in Dragon's Cave or not, in which RP isn't allowed. If a moderator makes a surprise visit while the regulars, or any other user, role-plays, and the moderator is strict, probably half of them will be banned. There's also a lot of 'trolls' too. Very friendly community with many active chatters as well. All the regulars just chat, with the occassional game questions. Although the community can be relatively large at times, there are times where the chat will sink into silence. Be warned, silence may last for an hour. Silence may not last for an hour, maybe 3 hours of silence. .Another negative point is that the place is littered with immature people spouting nonsense, but some self-styled regulars are guilty of perpetuating this. Regulars Mods iBot The mod. Not official, but still the mod that is in DC the most. Regs DanisaurusRex A very chirpy regular, flirtacious but very popular. A rather quirky sense of humour and an active deviantArt user. She prefers to be called Dani, though Danis is also acceptable. Has been around for quite a while. lillygirl217 Rather shy regular, only speaking when she wants to, open to those whom she trusts, a rather perverted mind, and also popular in DC. strivingscarab DC's agony aunt. People go to him when they want advice on things. He almost always hides in PM's when the usual buisness is going on, but gets along well with most. Once people get to know him, they find that he's a great guy. rawwrImasquirrel Used-to-be reg. Managed to get away. Very glad she did. Xlthuathopec Pointlessly arrogant and full of himself. Thinks that most people are stupid, even though it turns out he is the stupid one. Tigeressemerald Pervy, flirty, clever, talented, liked, not afraid to speak her mind, Tigeressemerald has been in DC for a very long time. ztigerz123 Happy, chirpy individual, normally inserting a few words or phrases at precise times to fit the situation. Liked, and a part of DC. iBot The mod. Not official, of course, but DC's reg mod. xKreeStahhx/1313PeanutButter Big flirt, big perv, big heart, big friends. Almost everyone loves KreeStahh. Also well liked by most. Needs to get off her high horse on occasion, but a lovely person overall. Mathew63630 Someone who has poo flung at him due to annoyance and clinging to cyber gf Engel. Very outspoken and opinionated. New to DC. Engel des Hasses Tattooed, dyed hair, punk girl. Appeals to some, others repulsed. Very opinionated like cyber bf Mathew. Usually quite depressing to talk to, with use of ">.>" and "..." all the time. No standards, so feel free to ask for nudes, New to DC. KiddRock Stubborn, Single minded and looks out for those who he find tolerable, otherwise he will do anything to shut you up. Citizens AximilliXmanor Doesn't visit DC much, talking with his circle of friends. Currently in an e-relationship with princessrosa. Mioh Practically doesn't visit Dragon's Cave anymore. Was a very large troll, trolling everyone and anyone. It was more fun when he was a regular, though. Mioh is still popular and well-respected. Mioh does not like some of the new crop of DC'ers too much. princessrosa Very quirky sense of humour. Not afraid to kick someones ass in rp if they piss her off too much. In an e-relationship with AximilliXmanor Swimmy1209 Ever popular. She resists pervs who ask certain pervy things of her. Eager to let hormones and her temper get the best of her. Always excitable. Is swimmy on drugs? Swimmy loves to pm and go to private chats away from DC, not separate kong chats. However, Swimmy is known to leave DC when it gets boring or overly argumenative. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms